The invention relates to an optical reading system for electronic pocket calculators.
In the known electronic pocket calculators, the small luminous digits of the display usually lying in one plane with the keyboard are disadvantageous. The reading range is thus greatly limited, so that for calculation the pocket calculator must be set up on or beside the writing documents. To read the digits one must bend over the calculator display or take the calculator in hand, in the case of lengthy work with the calculator at the desk this is very disadvantageous.